


Not the Worst Worst

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [17]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: “Neil?” Andrew rasped through a dry throat, reaching out of his blanket cocoon with one hand to feel around for him.  He soon gave up on that as his head pounded with every movement and the sensation of sheets moving against his skin felt like sandpaper.“Neil’s not here,” a soft voice murmured from somewhere close by.  “The game would be forfeit if you were both out.”“Shit,” Andrew said.  He forced one bleary eye open to see Aaron’s blonde girlfriend curled up cozily in one of the bean bag chairs, her right ankle bandaged and propped up on a pillow.  “Go away.”Written for day 5 of Twinyards Appreciation Week: Andrew with Aaron's people.
Relationships: Katelyn & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/858608
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019





	Not the Worst Worst

“Neil?” Andrew rasped through a dry throat, reaching out of his blanket cocoon with one hand to feel around for him. He soon gave up on that as his head pounded with every movement and the sensation of sheets moving against his skin felt like sandpaper.

“Neil’s not here,” a soft voice murmured from somewhere close by. “The game would be forfeit if you were both out.”

“Shit,” Andrew said. He forced one bleary eye open to see Aaron’s blonde girlfriend curled up cozily in one of the bean bag chairs, her right ankle bandaged and propped up on a pillow. “Go away.”

“No,” Katelyn said cheerily. “We tried that already. You ran off to find Neil the last time you woke up and you really shouldn’t be out of bed.”

Andrew had hazy memories of making it a few steps down an infinite staircase with wobbly knees. Strong arms caught him before he collapsed and Neil’s voice wrapped around him like a hug and carried him back to bed. Neil should be here. “Where’s Neil?”

“Half way through the first half, and if I know him at all, making sure there will be no overtime so he can come back,” Katelyn said.

Andrew furrowed his brow, struggling to follow Katelyn’s words. “He’s a junkie?”

“Yes, that’s what you call him. But I promise you he didn’t want to leave. If this weren’t such an important game, he would have stayed,” Katelyn said softly.

“Was supposed to shut down the goal,” Andrew muttered, struggling to push himself up on arms with the combined strength of a single wet noodle.

“Renee’s got it,” Katelyn said. “She told me to tell you that.”

Andrew shivered and burrowed into the blankets. Why was it so cold? Neil always kept him warm. “Where’s Neil?”

Katelyn didn’t answer. Andrew propped his eyes open again to see her hoisting herself up, balancing on her uninjured leg, and coming at him with a thermometer. He flinched away violently but Katelyn didn’t try to shove it in his mouth. She held it out to him, steadying herself on the wall rather than sitting next to him on the bed.

He sighed, glared at her, and clamped the thermometer under his tongue. It beeped a little while later and she waited for him to hand it to her instead of just taking it.

“102.3,” she said. “It’s a little higher than it was before but you’re overdue for your next dose of tylenol. Do you think you can get yourself upright to swallow?”

Andrew tried, he really did, but it was impossible to lift his heavy head off the pillow. “Just go away,” he growled at her when she reached to help him.

“It’s either this or you go to the campus clinic,” Katelyn said. “I’m going to put my hand under your pillow and life your head that way. I won’t be touching you directly at all. But you need to drink something and I want to bring your fever down.”

“Want Neil,” Andrew said stubbornly.

“He’ll be back soon,” she said. “I know I’m a poor substitute for the man you love…”

“Don’t,” Andrew interrupted. “Hate him. A hundred and fifty million percent.”

“I know you do,” Katelyn said. “I’m lifting your head now. Are you ready?”

Andrew shook his head and winced as it felt like it was going to explode into pieces.

Katelyn straightened up and took a limping step back, giving him a little space until he finally nodded at her.

She was quick, business like. Andrew felt a tiny bit of pressure under the pillow. She had the pill in a tiny plastic cup so she wouldn’t have to touch his lips and then she held a cup and a straw for him to drink. It was sweet and cold and Andrew was parched. He took several large gulps before Katelyn moved the cup away.

He whined and tried to chase after it.

“Slowly,” Katelyn said and returned the cup to his lips.

When the cup was empty, she laid his head down gently and immediately stepped back out of his space.

“You should try to sleep,” she said softly. “Neil will be back by the time you wake up again.”

“Can’t sleep without Neil,” he whined, even as his eyes closed and he drifted off.

* * *

He was warm again. Familiar fingers gently stroked his hair and a cool palm pressed to his forehead. He hummed in contentment, leaning in.

“When was his last dose?” Neil whispered. He crawled into bed beside Andrew and Andrew found the strength to turn onto his side and clutch Neil tightly. “Oh, did you miss me?” he teased gently.

“You were gone,” Andrew accused. “I feel bad and you were gone.”

“I know,” Neil said, hand coming to gently rub between Andrew’s shoulder blades, releasing any knots of tension he found there. “But I’m back. And we won.”

“Junkie,” Andrew said, burying his face into Neil’s side.

“He had a tylenol about an hour ago and he’s been sleeping ever since then. I didn’t want to check his temperature again unless he was aware,” Katelyn said.

“I’ll handle it,” Neil said. “Thank you, Katelyn.”

“It was absolutely fine,” Katelyn said. “Andrew and I got along just fine, right Andrew?”

Andrew groaned. “You’re the worst.”

Katelyn chuckled lightly. “I should go. I need to ice my ankle for a bit and I have a boyfriend waiting to be my love slave…”

“Gross. That’s my brother,” Andrew interrupted her.

“Goodbye, Andrew,” Katelyn laughed. “I hope you feel better soon.”

Andrew lazily waved a hand at her before sinking deeper into Neil’s warmth. She was at the door before he spoke again. “Katelyn?”

“Yes Andrew?”

“You’re not the worst worst.”


End file.
